winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Roxy
Princess Roxy '''is a fictional character in the Winx Club animated series. Personality Profile Roxy is very upbeat and cheerful, willful, caring a great deal for animals to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the back of her father's bar. She is very brave, having confronted the Black Circle a couple of times and burglars even when she could not transform, and is always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get confrontational whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. She can also be very stubborn as she didn't want to believe fairies existed. But on the same note, she is prone to tears when very confused or scared. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, and this makes the two quite close. The Winx Club first met her at the Frutti Music Bar where she and her father work, and got to befriend her later in the series. She owns a pet dog, Artu, whom she loves very much. In episode twenty-five of season four, it is revealed that Morgana is Roxy's mother. Seasons Season 4 Roxy is initially wary of the Winx Club, thinking that they are just a bunch of snobbish vain girls. She worked as a bartender and waitress at her father's bar, the Frutti Music Bar. Later, she changes her opinion when the Winx Club follow her to her personal room at the Frutti Music Bar because the Winx Club realized that she was downloading more than one pet (she downloaded several, all under different names). This makes her even more suspicious of the girls, thinking they're crazy. Later on, after becoming friends with the girls, she is attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle, leading her to believe in magic and the Winx earn their Believix. Slowly and after learning that she is the Fairy of Animals, Roxy starts to use some limited power on Artu, such as making him talk along with the Fairy Pets. After a while she decides to show her powers to her Dad, but during her attempt, Roxy discovers that it is Duman in disguise. After being kidnapped, Roxy manages to escape and save her dad, but Gantlos tries to stop her. After Gantlos harms Artu, Roxy becomes very enraged and transforms into a fairy, just like how Bloom first transformed herself in Season 1 when she was facing the Trix. After struggling to use her new magic to protect herself, the other Winx girls sensed her magic trail and arrive to save her .Once Roxy reunites with Artu and Klaus in Gardenia train station, she complains to Bloomthat she does not want to be a fairy, as it is too dangerous, but when Ogron attacks Bloom and Roxy's father, with help from the mysterious woman in her dreams, Roxy fights back. As she gains more and more confidence with each passing day, she wants nothing more than to free the Earth Fairies from imprisonment, and is vital when the Winx go to free them. Once Roxy helps free her fellow Earth Fairies, she feels sad due to the fact that they all want revenge. After Bloom defeats Nebula in a fight several days later, Roxy manages to convince Morgana to drop her campaign for revenge. After the Black Circle betray their promise to surrender, Roxy and the rest of the girls, are deeply saddened by Nabu's sacrifice in order to stop the Black Circle's plot especially Aisha considering the fact that Nabu is her boyfriend. The following morning, Roxy has a vision of Morgana being trapped somewhere in the castle. After fighting off Nebula and the Warrior Fairies (including Aisha), Roxy frees Morgana from the magic mirror as she, being Morgana's daughter, is next in line to be queen. Once Morgana is free, Roxy is overjoyed at finally finding her mother, and Bloom again comments that she is so much like her. After following the Earth Fairies to the Omega Realm, Roxy aids Morgana and the Winx in convincing them not to seek revenge and aids in the defeat of the Wizards once and for all. After leaving Omega, Roxy witnesses Morgana's abdication and the crowning of Nebula as the new queen (Roxy being too young to be queen herself), and Aisha's rejoining the Winx, and returns to Gardenia with the Winx and Morgana. The following night, Roxy accepts Faragonda's offer to study at Alfea. Magical Adventure Even though she was introduced in Season 4, she doesn't make an appearance in the second movie. At this time, it is unknown if she attends to Alfea or not. Season 5 In Season 5 Roxy, after one of the concerts of the Winx, Roxy revealed that she was doing her last day of work at the Frutti Music Bar because she would be going to Alfea soon and told Bloom that she had been like a big sister to her, reminding Bloom of Daphne. When there was an explosion on an oil rig near Gardenia, she wanted to help the Winx deal with it but was instead told to take care of the people on the beach by Bloom. In Season 5, Roxy no longer has blonde ends. Appearance Civilian Roxy has waist-length, dark pink hair with yellow tips and violet eyes. She has a green, long-sleeve top with a pink shirt over it, which has a blue paw print in front. Her jeans are knee-length with a chain hanging off at her waist and she also wears pink and white laced-up boots. Younger Years Roxy kid.jpg|Roxy as a baby RoxyKid.JPG|Young Roxy with Klaus and Morgana Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-1-the-winx-club-17619541-512-384-1-.jpg|Young Roxy with Morgana and Klaus Young_Roxy_with_Artu.jpg|Little Roxy & little Artu Believix Roxy's Believix outfit consists of a light green, one-armed top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder. She also has light green short shorts with a greenish-yellow belt over them. The belt has a pink heart on it, with several pink ruffles hanging off of it. On her right arm is a bright green fingerless glove that reaches between her shoulder and elbow. Her shoes are light green boots with white heels, and pink socks. Her hair does not change. Her wings are edged with green and dark purple on the inside. At the edges of the wings are swirled, light pink designs. Magical Powers and Abilities Roxy is the fairy of animals and from planet Earth, the last fairy from Earth until the first visit to Tir Nan Og. She has the power over animals. She can feel what they feel, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them down if they're scared, hurt, or angry. She has the power to speak to them through telepathy and can even summon them in that sense. She can also grant them the ability to speak like humans. She's also been shown to lend magical strength to them, as she did to Artu in season 4's episode 7, allowing him to break free of the fairy hunter and enter their barrier to return to her side. Along with this, she seems to possess a form of "danger sense" as seen in episode eleven of the fourth season "Winx Club Forever!" and can emit a flock of butterflies that stuns her opponents. Also, as of late, she has gotten the hang of a simple telekinesis spell and has also learned how to fire a beam of magical energy like the other girls can. Roxy is from Planet Earth, and is the last terrestrial fairy. As the fairy of animals, she possesses the power to make animals act under her control, give them human speech, read their minds, give them strength, track them down, and also cast simple energy beams (usually colored apple green). Later on, she also creates an animal golem from stone and gives it life to aid her. At first, Roxy was skeptical of her powers and the Winx, and refused to become a fairy, but as the season progressed, she learned to accept her magical powers. She does not use her powers as much as the other Winx girls in battle, if only because she is inexperienced. Roxy can also control the White Circle, the key to the Earth fairies' realm of Tir Nan Og. The White Circle also greatly enhances her powers. Transformation Sequences Trivia *"Roxy" is the abbreviated form of the name "Roxanne", which is derived from the Greek name "Roxana", itself being the Greek spelling of the Old Persian name "Raukhnaka"/"Rauxnaka", "Roshania" or "Raukhshna", meaning "Little Star", "Bright as the Dawn" or "The Bright One", which was the name of the Bactrian noblewoman Roxana, who was the wife of Alexander the Great. The Modern Persian version of the name is "Roshanak, with modern meaning "Luminous Beauty". *Aside from Bloom, Roxy is the only member of the Winx Club whose name does not end with an "a". *Roxy can use her powers to communicate with animals, much like the famous character Dr. Dolittle. She can even make them talk. *When she is a baby, she resembles to Bloom as a baby. *In the planning stage, Roxy's eyes are yellow and her top is baby blue and pink. Even her top color is changed, but they're sometimes showed in the official series. *Both Roxy and Caramel are voiced by Sarah Camacho in English version. *Roxy's Italian voice actress, Debora Magnaghi, is also voice for Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury of Sailor Moon (Italian version). The interesting fact is they have opposite personalities. Ami is shy and sweet, Roxy is brave and stubborn. Gallery Voice Actresses *Italy' - ''Debora Magnaghi *'Singapore' (Cinélume English) - Sarah Camacho *'Netherlands' - Meghna Kumar *'Poland' - Klementyna Umer *'France' - Audrey Dhluster *'Russia' - Maria Ovchinnikova *'Spain' - Carmen Téllez *'India' - Sarita Khan *'Germany' - Yvonne Greitzke *'Brazil' - Jullie *'Sweden' - Elina Raeder *'USA' - Liliana Mumy *'Latin America' - Rocío Mallo Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Earth Category:Gardenia Category:Earth Fairies Category:Comics Category:Minor Characters